


Set Up

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel can deny things to their last breath, but Dean <i>knows</i> they set him up to fall in love with the kid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> For missthingsandstuff at Tumblr for Christmas.

'Go get it,' Dean said, nudging Gabriel's foot with his own. 

'It's open!' Gabriel yelled at the door. 

Sam appeared. 'Hi guys.'

'It's our day off,' said Dean, pulling Gabriel into his lap and holding him possessively. Gabriel made a happy noise and burrowed closer to Dean's body. 

'Yeah, I know that, but uh, listen, I just got a client, and ...'

Dean glared, daring him to continue. 

'... he has this kid ...'

'Oh hell no!' Dean barked. 'I am not babysitting a kid! He's your client, you do it!'

'But Jess is busy at work! I have to work on the case! He doesn't have a mom!'

'It's a he?' said Gabriel curiously. 

'Yeah, and he's really sweet! His name's Einar and he's a really smart kid.'

Dean just frowned at this glowing commendation, but Gabriel's fingers were digging into Dean's hip, and he knew Gabriel wanted him to say 'yes'. 

'Just for the day?' Dean asked. 

'Um, maybe for ... three ... days ...?'

'Do I get paid for this?!'

'Uh, why don't we go on a family vacation after this?'

'Sounds good,' said Gabriel abruptly, placing a hand over Dean's mouth. 'Where is he?'

'He's in the car -'

At this, Dean had to rip Gabriel's hand off his mouth to yelp 'You left a kid in the car _by himself_?!'

'I sent Lucky to watch him!'

'Oh, right.' Lucky, at least, Dean trusted with children. She was a gentle dog who would only ever hurt someone who hurt someone else first. 'Okay, okay, bring him in.'

Sam rushed out and Dean released Gabriel so they could make themselves look more presentable to a young boy. 'Can't believe you set me up to this,' Dean muttered. 'How old is this kid supposed to be, anyway?'

'It'll be fun. We've both had younger brothers, how much more difficult can it be?' Then Gabriel pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. 'Love you so much for agreeing to this,' he said.

'Whatever,' Dean said, but really quite pleased. If he was honest with himself, anything both Sam _and_ Gabriel wanted, Dean would always comply with, and would never really mind. 'So we'll put him in the guest room? What kind of name is "Einar" anyway?'

'It's Scandinavian.' Gabriel got up to go look into the fridge. 'It comes from the word "Einherjar", the souls who die and go to Valhalla.'

'Well that's nice and creepy.'

Before Gabriel could reply, Sam came in with a boy clutching his hand. The boy had dark hair tucked into a baseball cap and large green eyes that looked to make up most of his face. Sam had to bend down to hold Einar's hand, and it was a comical sight.

'Heya Einar,' Gabriel said, coming out of the kitchen with a packet of jellies.

'Hello,' said Einar timidly.

'This is Dean and Gabriel and they'll be taking care of you for a while,' Sam said, crouching down next to him. 'Make friends with them, okay? They're nice. Even Dean.' And he threw a look at Dean that hinted bloody murder if Dean wasn't 'nice'. Dean rolled his eyes.

'Want some?' Gabriel asked, shaking the bag at Einar. 'We could share them while watching TV. What kind of shows do you like?'

Einar detached himself from Sam to walk over to Gabriel. He shook hands with Gabriel quite solemnly. 'I would like that very much, thank you. And I like shows with magic.'

'Cool, we can watch Lord of the Rings,' Gabriel said. 'Let's go sit on the couch.'

They went and did just that while Sam turned to Dean.

'Thanks so much, Dean, this means a lot,' he said.

'Yeah, yeah, save it. How old is he anyway?'

'Eight. He should be at school, but he's on holiday for as long as his dad is on trial.'

'If his dad is on trial for longer than this week, we'll take him then,' Dean said in a fit of gallantry.

'Seriously?!' Sam said, brightening up. 'God Dean, I underestimated your niceness meter.'

'Shut up. I'm plenty nice. I'm fucking Santa Claus around kids.'

Sam glowered at this usage of language, but only said 'Yeah alright. I'll come over tonight to check on him, okay? Bye, Dean. Bye Gabriel, Einar!' he called out to the two.

'Bye-bye Sam,' Einar said, waving. Gabriel flicked his wrist in the air in acknowledgment.

Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder and left. Dean went to join Gabriel and Einar on the couch.

'So you like Lord of the Rings, huh, kid?' Dean asked.

'Yep, it's a great movie!'

-

The next day, Dean woke up early to cook as usual, then suddenly remembered that there was a third person in the house and added another egg to the pan. He also cooked two more sausages than he usually did, and after a moment of frowning at the fridge and wondering what kids drank, made one extra mug of hot chocolate.

'You cooked for Einar too!' Gabriel said cheerfully when he woke up and went into the kitchen.

'Course I did, you think I was going to let him starve? I'll bring him with me to Bobby's today, do you think that'll be okay?'

'He'll be fine. Karen will probably adopt him and we won't be able to bring them home.'

This premonition, far from being true, actually proved contrary when Einar trailed out of the house to watch Dean work, then ask questions about it. Dean was quite happy to explain the mechanics of his job to an interested party, and then Einar ran off to ask Bobby if he could have a beat down car so he could play with the engine.

'He's a good kid,' Dean said when they came back. 'You know, you should just forget about school,' he said to Einar, prodding his shoulder gently. 'Come work at Bobby's with us.'

'I like school though,' Einar frowned.

'Wow, what a freak,' said Dean automatically. When Einar continued to pout, he quickly added 'You're a real member of the family if you're a freak, Einar.'

'Oh,' Einar said, the expression clearing. He smiled. 'Cool.'

'You're so adorable when you're with a kid,' Gabriel said, seizing Dean's face and kissing him.

'Damn you.'

-

'You've rigged the dice!' Gabriel yelled at Einar. 'There is no way I keep landing on your property unless you've rigged the dice!'

'Yeah, I'm sorry Gabriel. I did rig the dice. I called upon the powers of Dumbledore and Gandalf to help me make the dice roll whatever number I wanted. So there, that's my confession.'

'You're such a sore loser,' said Dean, watching as Gabriel sadly shelled out Monopoly money to Einar.

'Shut up, Dean.'

The bell rung. Lucky, dozing on Dean's knee, perked up and barked once.

'Thank God, that's got to be Sam,' Gabriel said, getting up to answer it.

He walked back in acoompanied by his brother-in-law, and Sam said 'Hey Einar. I got you some cookies.'

'Cool, thanks!' Einar said enthusiastically.

'In exchange, I want you to go upstairs and to your room and let me talk to Dean and Gabriel in private, okay?'

'Okay. Should I clean up the game?'

'It's okay, we'll do that,' Gabriel said. Einar nodded and dashed off.

'What's up, Sam?'

Sam dropped down onto an armchair, and Dean sat on the couch while Gabriel bent to pick up the Monopoly pieces.

'So uh, about Einar ...' Sam began nervously.

'What is it?' Dean said abruptly.

'Well the um, trial. We lost. And the judge wants to rule to make his dad lose custodial rights and make Einar a ward of the state.'

'Shit,' Gabriel said, dropping the pieces he had just picked up.

Sam nodded. 'So they want him at court next week to get things set up.'

'But that's not fair to him!' Dean blurted out. 'Can't we do something about it?'

'He'll be there 'til someone adopts him,' Sam shrugged.

Gabriel gave Dean a sharp look, but Dean didn't turn to see. He was trying to figure something out.

When silence reigned for a little too long, Sam exasperatedly said 'Oh just say "yes"!'

'This is a big decision!' Dean yelled back. 'I can't just up and say "yes"!'

'Big decision, my ass, you made this decision the minute he said he wanted to watch Lord of the Rings!'

'What the hell?! That was the first day he came here, we were just supposed to take care of him for three days until -'

'Girls, please, can't we come to a decision in a polite and civilised manner?' Gabriel said placatingly.

'You set me up too!' Dean shouted at him.

'I did not!' Gabriel said, so affronted it was obvious he kind of had.

'Oh my God, what's Dad going to say? What's Mom going to say?'

As it turned out, most of what they said could be summarised as 'Fuck yes, a grandkid.'


End file.
